Only You
by frozen-lovely
Summary: This is the sequel to my last story "Night and Day". You will not understand what is happening without reading the first story. Elsa and Emily are married now and everything is going smoothly, until Emily meets a charming fisherman in the village. Will this man push the new couple to its limit? Rated M for some very adult scenes ;) (Elsa/OC) (Anna/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_Five months after their wedding Emily stood on the balcony in there room. She wore a shirt the showed off her tattoos nicely, so her wife stood in the doorway and admired the women for a minute. She approached her and ran her fingers over the tattoos, tracing the leaf before running down to place her palm over the snowflake on her side. _

"_Something bothering you?" Elsa asked as she embraced her wife from behind. _

"_I don't know. I just have a weird feeling." Emily responding, never taking her eyes off the horizon. _

"_What do you mean?" Elsa whispered, growing more worried with every word she spoke. _

"_I feel like something's coming…" _

"_Is that why you can't take your eyes off the sea to look at me?" Elsa said as she softly turned the girls chin to look into her eyes. "Hey, everything is fine. Come to bed baby." Emily was helpless to resist her wife's puppy dog eyes and allowed herself to be dragged inside their room, dragged away from her old life of worry and pain and into her new one of happiness._

The next morning Emily woke to find the bed next to her empty, a quick look around showed that her wife was already up and dressed in her usual ice gown and standing across the room looking out the window. Emily rolled over to get a better view of the amazing woman she had married. Sometimes it was still hard for her to believe that this incredible person belonged to her.

"Good morning." Emily mumbled from her spot on the bed. Elsa, never taking her eyes off the window, mumbled out a greeting to the girl. Emily pushed herself out of bed and crossed the room to wrap her arms around Elsa's waist.

"You're up early." She said as the usual thrill coursed through her veins at the touch of her wife's body. She nuzzling Elsa's nose with her own.

"I have a lot of work to do today, long meetings." Elsa explained, allowing her arms to snake around her wife's neck. Emily brought her lips to the woman neck, softly nipping at the skin before running her tongue along the girls jaw line. "I actually have to get to work Em."

"Stay a little while." Emily whispered into her ear before biting her earlobe.

"Ugh you are so annoying." Elsa laughed at the girl. She felt Emily pushing her lightly towards the wall, pinning her against it to continue her assault on her wife's cold porcelain neck. A moan slipped from Elsa's lips as Emily bit her collarbone and ran her hand down Elsa's sides to grip her rear.

"You are so squirmy." Emily complained just as she captured Elsa's lips with hers. Tracing the cold lips in front of her with her tongue. They kissed for a while until Elsa pushed her wife off of her, remembering the meeting she was supposed to be in.

"I really have to leave Ems." She said and with a smile to her wife, she started to walk towards the door.

"Tease!" Emily yelled after her, smiling from ear to ear as she watched her wife's hips sway as she left the room. She flopped back onto the bed, burying her head in the pillows.

"Your majesty I think you are misunderstanding me." The adviser said to the very angry queen. "I mean no disrespect to you or your lovely wife, I am just repeating what we have heard in the village, the people are worried."

"What are their worries?" Elsa asked for the fourth time.

"One of the complaints would be the issue of an heir."

"I have explained that the second born child of my sister, Queen Anna of Torandale, will be in line to rule Arendelle." Elsa spat back at him. She realized what this meeting was about the second she walked through the door and the good mood that her wife had put her in quickly vanished.

"With all due respect your highness, Princess Anna is not even pregnant with her first child and you have a birthright printed on the forehead of her second. You better hope that that answer will sway the people for now." The advisor insisted. Now the queen was on her feet and pacing.

"What do you suggest I do then? I can't produce an heir myself." The queen stated

"Well not with your wife but..."

"Don't even finish that sentence or I swear I will throw you out of my home." Elsa said, now raising her voice at the man.

"Im sorry I really shouldn't have brought it up. I must go, please think about what I have said."

"You didn't say anything!" The queen pointed out but he was already gone, leaving a very distressed queen in his wake. She sat at her desk and cried for so long that she did not know if she could cry anymore. At the end of it she still did not have a solution to the problems she faced. She sat at her desk for the rest of the morning and stared at the papers in front of her. And that's where Emily found her hours later.

"Elsa, Gerda needs you to approve the decorations for the ball tomorrow." Emily said to her wife as she poked her head into the queen's study.

"Im really busy Ems, and with the summer festival right now, and the ball tomorrow, everything is just piling up. Can't you do it?" Elsa asked without looking up from her paper work.

"Well I did but apparently my keen eye for interior design isn't enough for her." The girl joked as she walked to stand behind the queen, slipping her arms around her neck, making Elsa shiver at her touch. Elsa had been working so hard lately, and now with the summer festival going on she couldn't even leave her study to enjoy it. "Come on, you could use the break anyway, you have been in here for almost five hours without one."

"Well we can't all leave our work till the last minute, Princess." Elsa smiled at her wife

"Hey that's Queen Consort to you." Emily smiled.

"Gerda will just have to wait and so will the decorations." Elsa said, the official tone returning to her voice. "Why don't you head down to town and check out the festival. I will meet up with you later."

"Fine, but don't work too hard okay. You deserve some fun too." Emily teased as she left the room.

Emily raced out of the castle and down to the village. She wandered through the crowded streets, dodging happy people and running children. Most locals recognised her as the queen's bride and nodded or smiled respectfully. She made her way down the streets, stopping at all the stalls and trying to spread her purchases between as many vendors as possible. Emily made sure to buy a bag of peppermint and chocolate sweets for her wife, seeing as they were her favorite. She even stopped to amuse some giddy children by making small flames burst from her palms and then dissolve into the air. The first scream came from behind her, in the direction of the docks. She didn't pay much attention until the second one came, this time a little closer. The children she was playing with scattered to find their parents and Emily stood to look for the source of the sound. She saw that a small crowd was beginning to gather near one of the docks and ran to see what was going on. By the time she reached the commotion the ring of people that surrounded whatever was causing the ruckus was thick and Emily had to push her way through to catch a glimpse. A man was trapped under one of the carriages they used to transport people from the docks to the castle. The top half of his body was sticking out from under it with his legs trapped under neither, he appeared to be unconscious and there were five men trying but failing to lift the carriage off of him.

"Stand back, I can get him." Emily said, with more certainty then she felt. She raised her hands and lit one part of the carriage ablaze. Many cries from the crowd were heard but she continued focussing, not letting the flames spread. She waited until the one side of the carriage was reduced to ash and with a wave of her hand the fire went out. The men then ran forward and lifted the, now much lighter, carriage off of the man. As they pulled him out his eyes began to flutter open.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" Emily panted, out of breath from the use of her powers. The man glanced between Emily and the burnt carriage before realization dawned on his face.

"Thank you your highness." He sputtered out as he began to cough. Emily patted him on the back to stop his coughing fit. "How can I repay you?"

"No need to repay me. Just doing what I could." Emily stood and started to walk back towards the castle.

"At least let me buy you lunch?" The man said as he ran to catch up with her.

"I really need to get home. But have you heard of the ball tomorrow? I would be honored for you to be my guest. It is probable the least I can do since that was a royal carriage that almost killed you." Emily joked. With an agreement to come to the ball the man walked back to the group of workers he was with at the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, yes whatever you think is best Gerda." Elsa said with a wave of her hand to shoo the women. Emily leaned against the door frame to the ball room, watching her wife be overwhelmed by the party plans. Elsa was a wiz when it came to the paper work and contracts part of being queen but when it came to the meet and greet or party planning side, she was totally out of her element. Emily watched as the woman started to ring her hands, and try and answer more questions from the staff, deciding she would save the girl from her misery.

"Excuse me ladies but I need to speak with the queen, it's urgent." Emily said in her most official voice as she walked towards the women, grabbing Elsa's arm and leading her away from the staff. They walked through the hallways and Emily pulled the queen into the library shutting the door behind them.

"Emily what do you need to talk about, im very busy today." Elsa complained as she walked into the library.

"I don't need to talk; I just thought I would save you from all the party planning. I know you hate that kind of stuff." Emily smiled even though she knew her wife would disapprove of her lying to get her alone.

"Emily this isn't funny, I actually have a lot of work."

"Too busy for your wife, come sit for a while." Emily said as she sat on the couch and patted the fabric next to her. Elsa rolled her eyes and sat next to the girl, snuggling into her side to feel her warmth. "You excited for tomorrow?"

"The party?"

"No silly, Anna and Bradley arrive remember." Emily smiled.

"Oh that, yes very excited but the party has been kind of taking up my thoughts." Elsa sighed against the woman.

"Just take a minute to unwind, okay?" Emily pleaded with her wife as she leaned down to kiss her exposed shoulder, slowly moving over to kiss her neck. "Just relax."

Feeling Emily's warm lips on her neck made the queens eyes roll back in her head. "So this is why you wanted to get me alone then huh?" Elsa laughed.

"You caught me." mumbling against her skin as she bit down, leaving a small red spot.

"Ugh no marks Em, they think we are talking remember." Elsa scolded as her hands found Emily's head to pull her up to her lips, capturing them in hers. Their tongues quickly starting to fight one another as they moved to lie down on the couch. Emily ran her hands up her wife's sides, savoring the feeling of having her all to herself, her hands finding the gentle curve of her wife's hips. Elsa moaned into the kiss before Emily's lips left hers to kiss along her jaw line and down onto her neck once more.

"It's not healthy how much I need you." Emily whispered against her pulse before biting down and leaving yet another red mark. She felt Emily's hands start to roam lower on her body until they found the slit in her dress, hiking it up to touch her wife thighs. A knock on the library door interrupted the girls.

"Who is it?" Elsa called, still trapped on the couch by Emily's body.

"Its Gerda ma'am, we need you in the kitchens to taste the samples for tomorrow." Elsa stared at her wife for a minute before kissing her lips softly and rolling out from under her to leave. Emily noticed that her higher body temperature had partially melted the front of Elsa's ice dress and couldn't help but laugh.

"You may want to fix that." She joked as she pointed to her wife's chest. With a wave of Elsa's hand the dress was whole again.

"I will get you alone for more than ten minutes one of these days." Emily teased "I promise."

"Ya, sure you will." Elsa teased back as she slipped out the door, hoping the staff couldn't see the teeth marks on her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Emily awoke from a deep sleep, she was sure something had woken her but could not put her finger on what it was. She noticed the moon was still high in the sky so she settled down to drift back off to sleep. After a few seconds she hears a small whimper coming from the other side of the bed. She turned over to lay eyes on her wife. She found Elsa curled into a ball in her sleep, her face arranged in an expression of panic and there were tears rolling down her delicate pale cheeks. She laid a hand on the girls shoulder as Elsa lets out another whimper in her sleep.

"Elsa. Elsa wake up" Emily urges her wife, trying to shake her awake.

"Honey, wake up!" She says a little louder this time. Elsa's eyes fly open and look around the room.

"Em!" Elsa whimpers as she searches the room with her eyes.

"Im right here Els, Im right here." She assures her wife, running her hand up and down the girls arm.

"Im sorry did I wake you?" Elsa apologises as she wipes her tears off her cheeks.

"Honey its fine. What's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare." Elsa lies, but she quickly sees the look that her wife is giving her and knows that she has to tell the truth. "You left."

"What?"

"In my dream…You left me and went back to Torandale." Elsa confesses.

"Oh sweetheart, please don't cry." She says as the tears start to fall from Elsa's eyes again. Grabbing the girl and pulling her to her body so that Elsa's head rested on Emily's chest. "I would never leave you, ever. You are the light of my life, why can't you see that Els?"

"Because I can't see why someone amazing like you would be with someone like me. I have nothing to give you, nothing to offer. All I do is take away opportunities. And im scared to death that one day you are going to see that."

Emily stayed silent for a minute and held Elsa closer. She wanted her answer to be perfect; she needed to find the perfect words to express how much she needed Elsa. She leaned down to Elsa and kissed her lips softy, trying to convey how much she needed Elsa in just a kiss.

"What are you…?" Elsa asked when Emily pulled away to look in her amazing blue eyes.

"Don't you ever belittle yourself like that again. You are my everything, my only. When I'm not with you I'm thinking about you. And I can't believe you don't see how amazing" She kissed her cheek "Beautiful" the other cheek "Talented" her nose "and kind you are." Emily placed one more kiss on Elsa's lips before whispering her final statement. "Nothing in this world could make me leave you. I promise."

Elsa's sobs gained power until she was shaking against Emily. She tangled her fingers in the blonde's hair and held her tight, allowing her wife to cry as much as she needed too. When the sobs started to die down Emily felt free to speak again.

"You get some sleep Els, dream of happy things. You get to see Anna tomorrow." Emily whispered as she felt Elsa smile against her chest. It wasn't long until Elsa drifted off the sleep in her wife's arms.

Emily on the other hand didn't get a wink of sleep. She laid and listened to the sounds of Elsa's breathing as she held her wife. By the time the sun started to peak over the mountains she was incredible bored and exhausted from her lack of sleep. When Elsa started to shift in her arms, Emily braced herself for the conversation she knew was coming.

"Good morning." Elsa mumbled against her wife.

"Good morning sleepy head." Emily smiled down at the woman.

"I am so sorry about what happened last night. I didn't mean to pile that on you in the middle of the night and…" Elsa was cut off by Emily placing a finger to her lips.

"It's what im here for, morning or night I am here to comfort you."

"Why are you so amazing?" Elsa whispered

"Because I have to keep up with you." Emily smiled. "But I also have something I need to tell you."

"_This is it, she's realized how worthless you are after last night and she's leaving you." _Elsa thought as she started to panic. The look that crossed Elsa's face was one of pure sadness and fear. Emily immediate realized her mistake when she saw that look and started to backpedal.

"No, Oh god no Els! That's not what I meant. It's just...I don't wanna wear a dress to the ball tonight." Emily said quickly, deciding against telling her wife about the man and carriage in town, or the fact that he was coming to the ball tonight.

"What? You have too, you promised me. Come on." Elsa begged.

"Ugh fine. Im just glade my brother is coming today. He's such a people person, if anyone can make this party fun it's him."

"Speaking of our siblings, what time does their ship arrive?" Elsa asked changing the subject before the girl could start yelling.

"About an hour or so seeing as they left yesterday, but it's only a guess." Emily stated as she paced.

"Well, get dressed and we will go down to the docks to wait, it is better than sitting here." Elsa said as she slipped into the bathroom.

"Emily, we are going to be late." Elsa called to her wife, who was busy looking at the stalls that lined the streets of Arendelle.

"I will be right there." Emily called back.

_Ya sure you will_

When Emily finally pulled herself away from the locals she joined the women and they walked hand in hand down to the docks. The summer festival was always a big hit in Arendelle and it drew in lots of visitors to the kingdom. And the kingdom definitely needed it, tourists meant money and money meant a more prosperous kingdom. The couple reached the docks just as a ship flying the familiar Torandale flag was pulling into the dock. As soon as two figures emerged from the ship Elsa was tackled by a blur of red hair.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she threw herself at the queen, knocking her on her back.

"Anna, it's great to see you too." Elsa laughed as her sister untangled herself from her sibling and stood before helping Elsa to her feet.

"Forgive me if im not quite as enthusiastic as my wife." Bradley joked as he pulled his sister into a hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her in his usual manner. Emily clung to her brother even when she felt her feet return to the dock, she gripped the back of his shirt and buried her face in his shoulder. The King gave Elsa a questioning look over Emily's shoulder and was answered with a small shrug from the Ice Queen. He held on to his sister while their spouses talked and only peeled her off of him when the queen suggested they go look around the festival.

"Something wrong Em?" Bradley asked with a worried look.

"No, I am just really happy to see you." Emily smiled.

"Do I really have to wear a dress?" Emily complained as lay face down on the couch in the couple's room.

"Yes." Elsa pressed for the one hundredth time that evening. She was already in her gown for the ball and was getting ready to go down to the ballroom to greet the first guests. Her wife however still wore her street clothes as she complained about the ball that night. Elsa raised her hand and made snow fall from above the couch, lightly dusting the girl in it.

"Hey!" Emily yelled as she felt the cold hit her skin.

"Come on Em, Anna and Bradley are probable already down there." A knock on the door proved her wrong as the King and his wife entered, still in there street clothes.

"Hey guys we…oh are we supposed to be ready because we haven't even been back to our room yet." Bradley stuttered, embarrassed as he noticed the queens dress and hair done.

"My lovely wife seems to be stalling going down to the party or we would already be down there." Elsa joked as she sat at Emily's feet to put her shoes on. "I suggest you two go get ready…now."

"Sorry Elsa, I have been making Anna show me all her favorite spots around the castle. We will go get ready now." Bradley said apologetically.

"Good." Elsa snapped; mad at the tardiness causes by the boy. The visiting couple left the room to get dressed as Emily gave Elsa the stink eye.

"What?" Elsa complained under the woman's gaze.

"You could be a little nicer to my brother. They just arrived and we are sweeping them off to a party, cut him some slack."

"He can have some slack after the party is over. Get dressed okay." Elsa said in the lightest tone she could, she didn't want her wife to be mad at her tonight as she would need her to make it through the party. "Well Im headed down and I expect to see you as soon as you get ready my love."


	4. Chapter 4

The ball was in full swing when the royals walked in. They made their way over to Elsa who stood at the front of the ballroom by her throne.

"Hello Elsa." Bradley said happily as they approached.

"Hello Bradley. You look very handsome." Elsa said looking at her wife for approval; Emily gave her a small nod.

"You look lovely by the way." Emily smiled mischievously at her wife. She leaned in to give her wife a quick kiss, while admiring the elegant ice dress that complimented the women's body perfectly.

"As do you my love." Elsa responded, looking over her wife. Emily wore a simple purple dress that hugged her body all the way down to the floor and had a swooping neck line, showing off the tattoo of flames that covered her collar bones. The royals greeted many locals and visiting dignitaries as the night went on. Bradley and Anna only stopped dancing to eat and could always be found either on the dance floor or by the chocolate. Emily swayed to the music all night, many times trying to drag her wife onto the dance floor only to be met with the same "I don't dance" answer every time. Emily's brother often stole her for a dance but Emily still longed to dance with her wife. One local man approached the royals to greet them later in the night that caught Elsa's attention; mostly because of the way Emily seemed to catch his attention.

"Your highness, lovely to see you again." The man greeted her wife as he gave her hand a kiss, never glancing at the queen.

"Hello sir, this is my wife Elsa. I met this man in town yesterday." Emily explained.

"Yes your wife was kind enough to help me out of a rather tricky situation." The man smiled and he and Emily shared a look like they already had an inside joke, laughing.

He devoured Emily with his eyes the entire time they spoke and eventually invited her to dance with him.

"I would be happy too. But I still don't believe I caught you name?" Emily said politely, seeming to miss the way the man's eyes racked over her body.

"How rude of me, my name is Benjamin. I work as a local fisherman in Arendelle." He spoke. "So how about that dance." He said offering Emily his arm which she quickly took. He dragged her onto the crowded dance floor and placing a hand a little too low on her wife's hip for Elsa's liking. They danced to a song Emily enjoyed while they made small talk.

"I don't think the queen likes me very much for dragging you onto the floor before she got the chance." Benjamin flirts as they dance.

"Oh no she doesn't dance. She is probable just relived to have a break from my begging." Emily laughed glancing around the room to see her wife.

"How could anyone be relived to be away from you?" Benjamin smiles. Emily just laughs in return, his shameless flirting making her blush a little.

If looks could kill then then local fisherman would be a dead man. Elsa stared at the man who danced with her wife as the two of them laughed and smiled. Elsa could see the man undressing her wife with his eyes and she actually thought about breaking her anti-dancing vow to cut in. The song continued as the man's hand slid lower on Emily's hip. Elsa's rage was building when Anna and Bradley walked up, out of breath from dancing.

"Who is that punk?" Bradley asked with a small jerk of his head towards his sister and her dance partner.

"Some local fisherman." Elsa said with distain. The couple, sensing Elsa was not amused by her wife's behaviour, attempted many time to engage the queen in their conversation but each time they failed as Elsa glared at the dance floor.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Emily asked the man, only now realizing that the song had ended and another started without them stopping dancing.

"My mother taught me when I was young." The man answered as he expertly dipped her and returned her to his arms.

"Well count me impressed." Emily joked. She searched the room to find her wife and spotted her with their sibling.

"Is that your brother?" Benjamin asked as he followed her gaze.

"Yes, he and Princess Anna are in town for the festival." Emily smiled as they danced, not able to tear her eyes away from her wife long enough to notice Bradley approaching.

"May I cut in?" He asked Benjamin politely, but his eyes stared the man down intimidatingly.

"Yes of course. Well I better let you get back to your family Emily. Thank you for the dance my lady." Benjamin smiled as he kissed her hand twice before walking off the dance floor.

Emily found herself wrapped in her brothers arms with a smile painted on her face.

After the song ended Bradley insisted they go get something to drink from the bar at the other side of the room. He practically had to drag Emily away as she wanted to get back to Elsa, who was looking stunning tonight.

"Why were you dancing with that local?" Bradley asked as they sipped there drinks by the bar.

"Because he asked and I enjoy dancing." Emily stated simple.

"When did you start flirting with commoners?"

"I wasn't flirting and since when are you so stuck up as to call someone a "commoner"?"

"Oh just forget it, but I doubt Elsa will." Bradley joked.

"What?" Emily asked confused at the comment about her wife.

"You are in so much trouble." Brad smiled at his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

The couple sat in silence in their room. Neither had said a word to each other since they left the party a little before midnight, and now as Elsa stood by the window and Emily sat on the edge of their bed they still said nothing. Elsa eventually climbed into bed, with her back facing her wife who was yet to move.

"Els?" Emily said hesitantly. When she got no reply she turned to face her wife before continuing. "Please don't shut me out like this. Tell me what you are thinking."

"Im so stupid." Elsa said under her breath as she felt her wife place a hand on her shoulder.

"What, why do you say that?"

"Because with all the work things I could be worried sick about, this festival, the tourists, food for winter, and I can't stop thinking about the way a fisherman looked at you while you danced." Elsa stated simple, this drew a small smile from Emily as she lay next to her to wrap her arms around the ice queen. She placed a small kiss to the back of Elsa's neck, and then another a little further over, leaving a trail of kisses until she turned her wife's chin to capture her lips. Emily didn't want to give an answer to the woman's worries because she didn't want to lie. So she just kissed her, passionately, hoping Elsa could feel how much she loved her thru just that kiss. But the truth was it had been nice to been admired today. She could feel the heat in the man's stare when they talked or danced and could only guess what was running through his head. She had felt his hand getting lower on her hip as they danced. It gave her a bit of a thrill, but she would never admit that.

Emily stayed awake that night, too afraid to leave her wife unguarded as she slept. So she stayed sitting up in bed, watching Elsa sleep and making small flames appear and flicker in front of her. Never letting her eyes close, she would make sure Elsa was safe no matter what. A knock on the door around two in the morning startled Emily, she immediately looked to Elsa to see if she would stir, but thankfully she remained fast asleep. She crept across the room to open the door to reveal Bradley and Anna.

"I couldn't sleep." Bradley blushed, hearing his sister-in-laws light snores from inside the room.

"Come in then, but stay quiet I don't wanna wake her." Emily said opening the door wider to allow him access. The moon light pouring into the room gave everything a creepy atmosphere as the siblings sat on the couches.

"How is she?" Brad asked while gesturing to her wife's sleeping form.

"Worried, always…about everything." Emily sighed.

"Ya but that's just how she is right? What about with her powers?" Bradley pressed.

"Uh she seems to be handling them fine, there was one time about a month ago where I found her freaking out and there was a bit of ice around her, but nothing like it was before."

"Well that's good right? I mean that's what it should be right?" Bradley asked, a little out of his element with this topic.

"She misses Anna." Emily said ignoring her brother's comment, looking over at the bed again.

"Anna too…" he sighed.

"If I had never come here…what would we be doing?" Emily wondered out loud.

"We wouldn't be married." Brad said.

"Well you might be, I definitely wouldn't be. No one but her would marry a mutant like me." Emily sighed.

"Don't say that! You sound like dad." Brad scolded. "You are not a mutant, no matter what you think. I don't care what anyone says, you are as human as me or Nickolia." Emily smiled at the sound of her friend's name.

"Thank you." Emily said.

"Oh no you don't Blaze! I recognise that tone, that's the tone you use when someone tells you that you are beautiful. It's your "Thank you, but you are lying tone". You are NOT a mutant Emily!"

"Shhhh, Brad don't wake her." Emily scolded her brother as she smiled. The royals whispered for a while longer before Bradley's head started to loll to the side, his eyes fluttering shut with sleep. Emily crawled back into bed, leaving Bradley on the couch. But she didn't get very much sleep, she just laid there and stared at the ceilings listening to the other people breathing.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she gazed lazily around the room. She could feel the unusually warm body

that was Emily next to her so she closed her eyes and listened to the birds chirping outside the windows

of her room. An unfamiliar rumbled made her eyes fly open as she sat up in bed. She spotted the source of the noise when she saw her sister's young king sleeping on the couch.

"_How does Anna stand that god awful snoring?"_ Elsa wondered as she lay back down in her bed. _"I guess you can put up with anything if you love someone enough."_

She rolled over to gaze at her Emily. She gently reached out and moved the girl's shirt a tiny bit so that she could see the tattoo of a snowflake on her hip. She placed her cool hand over it, experiencing the familiar ecstasy that came with touching her wife's warm skin. The tattoo marked Emily as hers, forever and always, so sometimes Elsa just needed to see it to believe it was still there. Elsa yawned before snuggling into the girl's warm side and drifting back to sleep with her hand still covering the snowflake.

"_If she dies…I die." _Elsa silently promised herself before sleep tugged at her once more.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Emily, There is a man here for you." both girls looked up at the maid's voice, the look of confusion mirrored on both their faces.

"A man?" Emily asked, clarifying that she had heard the woman right.

"Yes miss, he is waiting for you in the foyer." she said before leaving the room. Emily locked eyes with Elsa and shrugged before getting up to leave the room.

"I will be right back my love." Emily called back to Elsa who sat on the couch reading.

Emily walked the hall to the foyer and reached the top of the stairs.

"Benjamin?" Emily asked when she spotted the man. He quickly removed his hat and bowed to the royal as she descended the stairs.

"Good morning Queen Consort. I did not get to say goodbye to you at the ball last week so I thought I would stop by." Ben explained as he kissed her hand delicately.

"Oh how sweet. Yes my wife and I were quite tired after the ball and we retired early." Emily explained.

"I have a confession your highness." The man blushed.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I didn't just stop by just to greet you. I also wanted to invite you into town with me today, maybe grab some lunch. Its beautiful day."

Emily accepted his offer, thinking it was harmless really, and was swept out the castle doors into town with no thoughts about the girl she had left upstairs.

"Have you seen my wife?" Elsa asked a few hours later when the girl had still not returned.

"No sorry miss, she went out with that gentleman that was here earlier." Gerda explained as she dusted the banister in the hallway.

"Gentleman? What gentleman?" Elsa asked confused.

"I believe his name was…Benjamin. Yes that was it, Benjamin." Gerda smiled happily at having remembered the man's name as a wave of jealously hit Elsa like a ton of bricks. She stumbled back to her study, fuming mad at her wife for leaving without telling her.

_Maybe she didn't want you to know…_

_Maybe there is a reason she didn't want you to know…_

_Don't be stupid now Elsa._

The internal battle raged on inside Elsa as she paced her study, not able to get back to work.

"No im serious, you and Elsa must come out on the boat sometime. We can bring food, beer; we can make a day out of it." Ben said as he sipped his beer. After lunch they had picked up the drinks and come down to the docks to sit and let their legs hang in the water.

"Ya maybe but it will take a lot of convincing to get Elsa on a boat. It's a bit…a bit of a sore spot." Emily smiled apologetically.

"Well then maybe it will just be you and I. I could even invite some of my friends from town."

"That sounds nice." Emily smiled.

"Well princess, we have been talking for almost two hours and you have managed to reveal absolutely nothing about yourself." Ben joked as he punched her arm lightly.

Emily laughed. "Caught that did you…and it's not princess anymore."

"Oh no, what is your title then?" Ben asked as he smiled at the blush that covered Emily's cheeks.

"Queen Consort Emily of Arendelle. Has been since my wedding day." Emily smiled.

"You seem very happy whenever you talk about Elsa." Ben observed bitterly.

"Do I?" Emily blushed more.

"Yes. I assume it's a happy relationship then."

"Yes, most of the time." Emily scolded a bit.

"Most of the time?" Ben asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"Well every marriage has its rough spots." Emily said convincingly.

"See now this is what I want to hear, something personal. Tell me more." Ben joked as he lay back on

the dock with his arms behind his head.

"Nothing to tell really…I just feel sometimes that I'm just another obligation to her." She lay back next to

man.

"Will you show me your powers?" Ben asked randomly.

"What?"

"Your powers, I have heard about them around the town but never got to see them. Will you show me?"

He smiled as the girl blushed again, proud of himself that he had read her right, he knew she would

be happy to use her powers and that it might get her to continue opening up to him if she was in a

better mood. Emily raised her hands and drew Ben's name in flames in the air. They hovered there as

they stared at them.

"Em is that you?" Bradley called out to the docks. "We were worried you asshat. Where have you been?" he ran up to the friends, who stood up looking guilty as the flames flickered out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Im sorry! How many times do I have to say that?" Emily yelled at her wife who refused to look at her.

"It doesn't mean anything if you don't mean it." Elsa whispered as she turned her back to her wife.

"I do mean it. I shouldn't have left without telling you, I know and it won't happen again."

"You think this is about leaving without telling me?" Elsa asked as her eyes grew wide.

"Well yes…you said you were worried."

"I was worried, I was terrified Emily! But not because I thought you were in danger." Elsa was yelling now as she stormed up to the girl to stand toe to toe with her. Emily blinked at her, not sure what to say. "I knew you with him!"

"With him…?" Emily wondered out loud. "Wait…you are actually worried about me being with Ben? Elsa I'm allowed to have friends!"

"Yes of course you are allowed to have friends. I would prefer if your friends didn't look at you like they were about to take you against the wall, that's all." Elsa yelled, realizing that she had said that loud enough for any servant in the surrounding rooms to hear she blushed and covered her mouth with her hands.

"He does not look at me that way!" Emily denied with a small laugh.

"Oh come on, I saw you two dancing at the ball. Everyone in that room could guess the foul things that were running through his mind."

"This is ridiculous Elsa you can't actually…" Emily was cut off by her wife.

"No what's ridiculous is that you didn't see the way he eyed you in your dress."

"Elsa you are my wife for Christ sakes, I only wore that dress because you made me." Emily yelled, holding back a grin.

"Yes well I would have never made you wear it if I had known how that night would turn out." Elsa admitted.

"And how did that night "turn out?"" Emily asked deciding to humor her wife's delusions.

"With you in the arms of someone else!" Elsa screamed.

Emily took a few steps backward until she grasped the back of a chair to steady herself. "He's a friend Elsa; just a friend…Maybe if you had any then you would understand that."

"Are you saying I don't have friends?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Emily yelled back at her wife. She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth even though she knew how deeply they would wound her wife. "All you have is me and don't get me wrong I love you but I can't be around you all the time Elsa. I need other people; you are not enough for me!"

Elsa took a step back, in shock from her wife's words. Emily seemed to regret the words as she walked towards her. The room temperate plummeted and ice started to creep up the walls.

"Elsa?" Emily said hesitantly as she noticed the room. "Elsa keep it in check, Im sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Just calm down okay?"

Elsa's breathing picked up and she started to panic. Rage consumed the woman and she couldn't help the ice from spreading or the words from spilling out of her mouth. "You think I need you? I don't need you; just leave go back to your fisherman."

"Elsa I'm sorry please stop this." Emily said as she gestured to the room which was now covered in ice. The wind inside the room started to pick up and snow swirled around them. Emily tried and tried to warm the room with her fire but nothing would melt, that was the first skill she had taught Elsa…how to hold her ground.

Emily decided to try a different approach and walked towards her wife, she got close enough to see the tears sliding down Elsa's cheeks as the woman clutched at her sides, leaning against the wall. She placed her hands on Elsa's arms and she jumped at her wife's touch.

"Please Els, this isn't you. Stop this, come back to me. Come back to me, my love." Emily pulled the girl into her arms and repeated her words as the storm in the room raged on. "Elsa you feel this?" Emily held their intertwined fingers in front of the girl's face. "That rush when we touch, that's because we are meant to be together. Fire and Ice remember?" She held Elsa tighter to her, rocking her as the storm kept going. Emily was freezing in this weather and she had no doubt that the ice had spread to other parts of the castle when she heard someone pounding on the door to get in.

"Queen Elsa is everything alright!" She heard Gerda's voice outside the door.

"We are fine Gerda." Emily called back before turning her attention back to the girl in her arms, but the pounding on the door didn't stop and she thanked god she remembered to lock it. Elsa didn't need anyone to see her this way. "Remember when we were laying on the grass that day when you finished your lesson? You held my hand for the first time and all I wanted to do was kiss you. But I was too scared that you wouldn't kiss me back. And then Nick interrupted us remember?" Emily laughed at the memory and she could tell Elsa was listening to her because the wind in the room started to slow a little. "You were so mad, you tried to hide it but I could always read you like a book. But that rush I felt when you held my hand for the first time…I still get that rush every time you kiss me, or smile at me. The way you cover your mouth with your hand when you laugh or your cute little freckles that no one notice's because they are so faint, everything about you still gives me butterflies." The storm had calmed down now, but the room was still frozen and the pounding on the door told them that the hallway was still frozen as well. Elsa looked up to meet her wife's eyes and their eyes locked as Emily gave her a small smile. "I am so sorry Els."

"Im sorry too." Elsa mumbled against her wife.

"Would you let me thaw the room now hun?" Emily smiled and with a nod from Elsa and a wave of Emily's hand the castle returned to its normal temperature. The pounding on the door grew more insistent now until Emily felt forced to respond. "Gerda we are FINE!" Emily said as she yanked open the door only to be met with a very scared looking Anna.

"Emily! Where's Elsa? We heard yelling and then the hall froze and where's Elsa?" Anna insisted as she pushed past the girl in to the room. She spotted Elsa sitting against the wall, her makeup smudged from crying.

"Im fine now Anna, we just had a fight." Elsa admitted as she pushed herself into a standing position and wiped at her eyes. Anna looked hesitantly between the two girls before hugging her sister tightly, glaring at Emily over Elsa's shoulder. Emily couldn't help but smile at the girl's protective glare.

"_If Bradley was here he would be doing the same thing." _she thought. Anna left the room, shutting the door behind her which Emily promptly locked again, leaving the couple alone once more.

"I didn't mean any of it…" Elsa basically whispered as she stared at the ground.

"I didn't either. And I am sorry." Emily admitted with a small hesitant smile to her wife.

They stared at each other for a while, neither quite sure what to say, until Emily closed the distance between them with two easy steps and took her wife's cheeks in her hands and tilted Elsa's head until she was looking directly into the clear blue eyes that she loved.

"I didn't see the way Ben looked at me because I was too busy looking at you. You are everything I see." she leaned in to kiss Elsa hesitantly before feeling the cold lips respond to hers. She kissed her with more force now, as if she thought Elsa would pull away at any moment. But Elsa's mind was too clouded with want to even think about pulling away. To be able to kiss her wife like this after a fight like that, a fight where she thought she had lost her forever, was beyond words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go lovely's, I have been getting so many PM's asking for Frick frack and finally…here we are. ****Enjoy ;)_**

The feeling of Emily's hands running down her body to grip her hips was too much for Elsa to handle and she promptly pinned her wife against the wall, needing to feel more of her body against hers. Her hands ran across Emily's shirt, trying to find something to grab onto, until she found a place on the girls shoulders. She deepened the kiss as Emily parted her lips for the girl and her cold tongue darted inside the other woman's mouth to battle with her warm one. Emily's hands ran down to hike up Elsa's dress, freeing her legs to allow Emily to pick her up and wrap Elsa's legs around her waist. She carried her over to their bed, her lips never leaving Elsa's as she laid her down. Elsa quickly rolled them so that she was straddling Emily's hips, needing her dominance in the kiss back. She rolled her hips against Emily's as she kissed her hungrily. She felt a pair of warm hands start to melt her dress away and decided to save her wife the trouble and flicked her wrist, making the ice dress she had been wearing disappear. Emily was not so lucky and had to fumble with her regular shirt in order to pull it over her head with her bra and fling them to the ground. She reached up to undo the clasp on Elsa's bra as her lips found the cold skin of Elsa's neck. She quickly removed the item and smiled up at the woman on top of her who smiled back. Elsa kissed Emily once more on the lips before dragging her tongue down the girls jaw and neck to find the perfect skin below. Her hand came up to capture the girl's breasts, the cold hands making her nipples instantly harden at their touch. Emily moaned loudly as Elsa took one of the hardened nubs in her mouth, flicking her tongue across it before biting it softly. She stared up at her wife's face, her eyes closed from the feeling Elsa was providing.

"Why are you always such a tease?" Emily asked as noticed the girl had stopped her actions and was staring.

"Because I like to watch you squirm." Elsa joked as she smiled mischievously up at her. Emily quickly flipped them so that her body was between Elsa's legs; slowly she removed the ice queen's panties and smiled.

"Then let's see if I can make you squirm." Emily muttered as she leaned down to place a kiss to Elsa's inner thigh, eliciting a small gasp from the blonde. She smiled against her skin and continued to leave kisses down one leg and then the other; making sure to avoid the area Elsa wanted her lips the most.

"God please Emily." Elsa moaned as her lips once again avoided her core to place a kiss just below her belly button.

"Please what?" Emily joked as she licked down Elsa's stomach.

"Ugh you know what!" Elsa gasped as she felt Emily lightly kiss the lips of her core. Emily smirked up at her before licking up the length of her sex, making her moan in pleasure, before Elsa felt the girls tongue pierce her sex. She gasped as the warm tongue probed in and out of her, making her buck her hips against the girls mouth. The tongue was soon replaced by the girl's fingers sliding easily into her entrance. Elsa loved those long slender fingers, meant to be inside someone, meant to be inside Elsa. Emily picked up the pace of her thrusts as her lips found the woman's clit, taking it in her mouth to flick her tongue across it. She couldn't keep still as the slick tongue continued its assault on Elsa's core and soon Emily's free hand came up the Elsa stomach, pinning her against the bed with one impossible warm hand.

"Yesyesyesyesss; don't stop." Elsa panted as those wonderful warm fingers curled inside of her, hitting her g-spot as she thrust inside of her. With one last flick of her tongue Emily had the ice queen shaking beneath her, ice covered the bed as Elsa came hard against the girl's hand. Elsa's legs clamped around her wife who continued pumping inside of her and sucking on the girl's sensitive bud. She swore her orgasm last for hours when in reality it was less than a minute before Elsa's body stopped shaking with pleasure and Emily extracted herself from between the blonde's legs. Emily quickly unfroze the bed with a flick of her fingers so that she could move to lay beside her wife comfortable. She leaned over to bite the girl's collarbone, sucking the skin as Elsa caught her breath. Emily leaned back admiring the red mark that stood out against her wife's porcelain skin.

"God Emily." Elsa sighed.

"Mmm what, Els?" Emily smiled over at her wife as she drew patterns on the girl's stomach with her warm finger.

"You are amazing." Elsa panted with a smile at her wife.

"Hmm thank you." Emily smiled back.

"Don't thank me yet." Elsa teased before climbing off the bed and slowly undoing her wife's pants, sliding them down with her panties and throwing them to the floor. Elsa smiled down at the girl who was already clutching the blankets in anticipation. Pushing the girl's legs apart Elsa positioned herself between her legs and probed at the girl's entrance with her icy fingers while biting the skin of her thigh. Emily's hand found the girls blonde locks and pushed her face towards the place she needed to be touched, but Elsa wanted to tease the girl more by blowing a cool breeze over the girls wet sex, making her squirm and moan. Finally not able to resist Emily's core anymore Elsa had to taste her and plunged her tongue into the girls opening.

"Ellss!" Emily moaned as the girl fucked her with her tongue. Pushing it in and out of the girl and moving her hand to rub the girls bud. Emily's legs over her shoulders, Elsa knelt on the floor next to the bed as she licked her wife. Emily's body temperature spiked as she neared her peak. For anyone but Elsa, she would have been too hot to touch, but the cool skin that was her wife had no trouble continuing her attack on the girl's core. Grasping the woman's hips to hold her still Elsa moved to flick her tongue over the girl's clit, pushing her over the edge. Emily gripped Elsa head as she came, moaning loudly and shaking under the girls tongue. When her body finally stopped shaking she pulled her wife up to her, kissing her lips before wrapping her arms around the cool body.

"Elsa." Emily sighed into her wife's hair as they lay on the bed together.

"What?" Elsa smiled at her wife's sigh.

"Nothing I just love the sound of your name." Emily chuckles as she holds her wife closer. "You are mine, and I am yours. Anyone who questions that fact is simply wrong."

"I know that and I don't know why but this guy gets to me, the way he looks at you..." Elsa admitted.

"Stop it; I just want to be with you, right here and right now. No Benjamin, no Arendelle, just us."


	9. Chapter 9

"Gerda will you tell the cook that I will need to take lunch in my study today please." Elsa said as she strode confidentially down the hall the next day.

"Yes Miss I will tell him right after I find Miss Emily, I have a message for her you see." Gerda said as she gave a small bow to the queen and started to leave.

"Im actually on my way to see my wife, I can give her the message for you." Elsa said happily as the woman turned back to her.

"Tell her that the man from yesterday is back and I have told him to wait for her in the portrait room." Gerda said, not realizing what she was saying was angering the queen.

"Very well." Elsa put on her best fake smile for the woman as she waked away. As soon as Gerda was out of sight Elsa took off down the hall in the direction of the portrait room, flying down hallways as she thought of what to say to this man.

"Benjamin." She said as she entered the large room. The man turned to see the queen entering the room and shutting the door behind him. He had been admiring a painting before she entered and returned his gaze to it, seeing it was not the girl he was here to see.

"To what do I owe the pleasure your majesty?" He asked politely. "I thought I was clear to the maid that I was here to see Miss Emily."

"Yes and that's why im here." Elsa stormed up to the man until she was only inches from his face. "What game are you playing Benjamin?"

"Game? I assure you I have no idea…"Ben started

"Don't play dumb. I see the way you look at my wife, staying out all day together, dancing and flirting with her at my own party right in front of me. I know exactly what your intentions with her are." Elsa spat at the man, her anger building inside of her.

"If you know then why are you here? Are you going to hit me for being your wife's friend? Freeze me to the ground perhaps?" Ben was egging her on, she knew she shouldn't rise to his taunts but found herself unable to control her anger as he continued. "Look at you, you don't even trust her. You come storming in here to confront her friend about his intentions. I am aware that Emily is a very attractive girl, you would have to be blind not to notice her, but that in no way means that I intend to…pressure her into anything."

"What do you mean pressure her?" Elsa asked as she raises an eyebrow at the man.

"Well I would certainly never make a pass at a married woman, but I have also done nothing to stop her…advances." Ben smiled.

"I don't believe you. Emily wouldn't make advances at you."

"Hmm maybe you don't know your wife as well as you think you do Ice Queen." Ben taunted her as he walked towards the door of the room, when he reached the door he turned around to add one final jab at the queen. "Isn't it funny how someone who spends her days kissing the Ice Queen can still manage to always taste like summer." The door slammed shut behind him and Elsa couldn't hold it back anymore, she screamed, letting her ice spray around the room. Images of Emily kissing Benjamin filled her brain as she sank to the floor, images of him with his hands on her. It made Elsa sick, the thought of the two of them together.

"Elsa? We heard you yell, is everything alright?" Brad and Anna ran into the room to find Elsa still crumpled on the floor. They knelt next to her and Anna wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Where's my sister?" Brad asked. "Did you two fight again?"

"No, I wasn't fighting with her; it was that man from the ball…Benjamin." Elsa said.

"Have you heard from your father?" Elsa asked as the three of them sipped tea in the library thirty minutes later.

"No, all I told him was to leave the kingdom and too not come back. Last I heard he was living with his brother and his wife and their children."

"His brother? Emily never mentioned she had an uncle." Elsa said as she sipped her drink.

"Emily and I have never met them. They have a kingdom of their own but it's far and we never visited. It's weird to think I have cousins my age out there that might not even know my name." Bradley drifted off at the thought, staring into space.

"How is life in Torandale?" Elsa asked her sister with a smile.

"It's amazing; I actually have something to tell you…" Anna started with a smile.

"Guys we need to go into town. Now." Bradley said as he sprung to his feet, interrupting the girls.

"What why?" Elsa asked setting down her tea.

"Is something wrong hun?" Anna continued.

"No, not yet. But I have a hunch." Brad said as he started for the door, tea forgotten.

"Ben I really can't, Elsa would kill me for being gone so long." Emily laughed as the boy happily pulled her down the dock by her hand.

"Come on, live a little. I will have you home in time to say you're sorry to your mommy." Ben joked in the tone he would use to talk to a baby.

"God Ben fine, where are we going?" Emily smiled at how happy the boy seemed to be at the thought of taking her out on his boat.

"It's not far right up here." He pointed to a small ship that floated next to one of the far docks.

"Can we really sail that thing just the two of us?"

"Well yes, Im an expert and you will remember everything you learned when you were young once you get back out on the open sea." Ben climbed aboard the boat while talking.

"Fine." Emily smiled as Ben extended his hand down to help her onto the boat.

Her feet hit the wooden deck and Ben walked off the start to untie the boat. Emily froze…her mind went blank and she couldn't comprehend what just happened. She thought back over every interaction she had had with the man in front of her, from saving him from under the carriage to laying on the dock with him. She slowly started to back away from him, climbing back down onto the dock as Ben looked back at her.

"Something wrong Emily?" He asked when he noticed her.

"I never told you I learned to sail when I was young…"


	10. Chapter 10

Bradley ran ahead of the girls towards the docks, the two girls following behind.

"Bradley what is going on?" Elsa yelled as she caught up to the man.

"Excuse me! Excuse me sir, do you know where I can find Benjamin?" Bradley asked a fishing crew that were unloading their boat on to the docks.

"Who?" one of the fishermen said as he turned.

"Benjamin, he's a fisherman." Bradley explained impatiently.

"Not in Arendelle he isn't." another member of the crew laughed. "We are the only fishing boat on these docks and there is no one here by that name."

"Okay thank you, you have been agonisingly unhelpful" Bradley said as he stormed away frustrated. "It's just like I thought. I just had to confirm that he was lying about who he was."

"Benjamin was?" Anna asked as her mouth fell open.

"Remember when I said my dad went to live with his brother and his children? The reason I never met my uncle or cousins was because they disapproved of Emily's powers and refused to have anything to do with her. Well I got started thinking about my cousins and I was trying to remember their names well I remember them. The oldest name was Avan, his sister Kristy. And then I remembered they used to call the youngest boy Benny…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Ben laughed.

"You said that I would remember everything I learned when I was young when I got back on a boat but I never told you that I learned to sail when I was a kid." Emily stuttered as she backed away.

"Don't be silly, of course you did." Ben laughed, but the insistence in his voice tipped Emily off that he was lying and she started to back away faster. He jumped off the boat, his face changing from a happy smirk to an angry growl; he grabbed her before she could get away. Pulling a knife from his pocket he held it to her stomach. "Just get on the boat Emily."

"And if I don't Ben? Then what, are you really going to kill a member of the royal family and think you can get away with it?"

"Shut up mutant!" Ben shook her roughly. She had only ever been called a mutant by one person before in her life, her father. She screamed as loud as she could. She would rather have that knife in her then take another step with this man. Her strangled cry pierced the air and Ben looked shocked for a moment before pushing his hand forward, stabbing her.

Their heads whipped around as they heard the scream. Elsa's heart leapt into her throat when she recognised the scream. The three of them took off running in that direction. Their footsteps pounded on the wooden docks, mimicking the sounds of their racing hearts. The small boat came into view and they saw Emily crumple to the ground in front of Ben. Elsa screamed her wife's name as she started to panic at the sight. Ben turned to get on his boat, already untied from before he cast off as he saw the angry bunch running toward him. He was out of reach by the time they got there, so they quickly turned their attention to the girl on the ground.

"Emily, no no please." Elsa rolled the girl over and placed one hand near the wound that still had the knife in it and was staining the dock red.

"Anna hold Elsa back." Bradley yelled as he tried to pry the girl off of his injured sibling. Anna grabbed her sister and pulled her away, sitting on the dock with her and holding her back as she struggled to get back to her wife. "Emily! No please don't leave. Let go Anna no!"

Bradley quickly tore off his vest and wiped around his sisters wound to soak up some of the blood. "Hey Ems I need you to look at me okay, look right at me. Keep those eyes open okay. One…Two…Three." Bradley pulled the knife from his sister stomach in one quick movement, the girl cried out and tried to curl in on herself but her brother held her still. Pressing the vest to her wound he looked right in her green eyes. "Hey eyes open remember! Look right at me, just like when we got hurt when we were kids. Anna, I need a hand here, let Elsa go and come here." Anna removed her hands from her sister and Elsa crawled back to her wife. Anna knelt next to her husband. "Okay the blood has started to stop flowing so you need to just hold this here okay, push down." Brad climbed up to his sister's face, placing one hand to her pulse point and counting the beats he felt. Elsa sobbed was all Bradley could hear over the pounding in his ears. He kept his eyes locked with his sisters green ones as they searched his face, she looked peaceful…That scared him.

"Get a doctor!" Bradley yelled at one of the fisherman that had come to investigate the commotion. "It's okay Ems, the doctors coming now."


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait im confused. Benjamin is your cousin?" Anna asked again, not able to believe the facts they told her.

"Yes, my father blamed Emily for being thrown out of Torandale and now that he's living with a group of people that hate Emily just as much as he does…Well I guess they sent Ben to kill her." Brad stuttered out for the fourth time, still not believing that his father would sink to that level.

"Maybe your dad didn't know he was coming? Maybe Ben just came on his own because he hates her powers." Anna offered.

"Maybe…"Brad said, not at all convinced. The plans to seduce Emily and then kill her just reeked of his father's handiwork and nothing would make him believe that the former king wasn't to blame. His father could have told the boy all the right things to say and do, all her weak points and things she liked, just to help the man grow close to her so that he could…He didn't want to think about what would have happened if Emily had gotten on that boat. The couple sat outside Emily's room, the room itself was too hot for the couple to say in for long because the unconscious state that Emily was in made her powers act up, heating the room until it was boiling. Elsa didn't seem to mind though and stayed by the girl's bed side day and night since they had moved her to the castle three days ago.

"What did the doctor say when he left today?" Anna asked glumly.

"That it is only a matter of time now, the wound is healing fine and it shouldn't get infected. We just have to wait for her to wake up…"

Her hand felt hot, even against Elsa's cold skin. The doctor had said it wasn't a normal fever and must be a result of her powers, but Elsa still worried; it made the girl seem sick… And she wasn't sick, not really. Just injured with a wound that was healing well. A five inch cut just to the left of her belly button was all that remained.

"I almost lost you…" Elsa said out loud to the sleeping form that was her wife. She reached up and brushed the curls back from Emily's flushed face. She felt the need to cry but no tears would come.

"_I have run out." _She thought. "_I have run out of tears." _

She ran her cool fingers over the girls forehead before taking her hands again, holding it like she had for the past three days. She wanted to be there when her wife woke up, be the first thing she saw, the first thing she felt would be the cool hand in hers. Elsa laid her head down and started to drift off to sleep only to be startled upright again by the sound of rustling blankets. Emily's eyes fluttered open as she kicked at the blankets that restrained her legs.

"Em!" Elsa said excitedly as she made a move to hug the woman before remembering the wound in her wife's gut.

"Els?" Emily's voice was horse from not using it and she felt as if her blood had been replaced with lead. She searched the familiar room with her eyes until they found the blondes. "You are here."

"Of course I am. I will always be here." Elsa said as she placed a gentle kiss to her wife's warm lips.

"Im sor…" Emily started too mumbled out an apology only to be cut off by her wife placing a cold finger against her lips. Elsa just shook her head as a small smile crept onto her face.

"You don't need to apologise." She slid her hand to cup the woman's flushed, burning cheek. "Just never get that close to leaving me again."

"Please never move your hand." Emily said as she leaned into the cold hand against her skin, sighing at the contrast it created to the fever she was running.

"You know this fever is your own doing, you could just turn it off."

"Oh…right." The girls laughed as Emily's skin began to cool and the room temperature became bearable again.

"Your brother is right outside. He will be wanting to see you."

"Don't get him yet. I just want to be with you for a while." Emily closed her eyes and snuggled into Elsa's hand, which now rested on her neck. Elsa couldn't help but smile as she careful climbed into the bed next to the girl and draped her arm over her waist, making sure to avoid her injury.

"Emily, slow down!" Elsa yelled as she hurried to keep up with her newly healed wife. "You shouldn't be running like this, you are still healing!"

"Oh like hell I am! Come on." Emily shouted back.

"Why are we hurrying?"

"Because, I'm excited!" Emily smiled as they stopped in the garden. Looking around Elsa realized they were on the edge on the area they used when Emily gave Elsa lessons on controlling her powers. That seemed like a life ago to the couple.

"What are we doing here?" Elsa worried as the woman grabbed her shoulders.

"Stand here." Emily ordered as she positioned her wife. "Right here."

"Why right here?" Elsa asked at her wife's goofy smile.

"You don't know what today is, do you?" Emily laughed at the cute look of confusion that dashed across the blondes face.

"Umm…"

"It's been one year. One year since I arrived in Arendelle, and one year since we met…" Elsa took a step back as she realized, only to be repositioned in her spot by the grinning girl.

"It totally slipped my mind! But what are we doing in the garden?" She questioned as she took a step towards her wife, yet again being pushed back into the same spot.

"Right here is where we touched for the first time, and right where we are standing is the exact place I realized I was going to marry you." Emily smiled at the memory of that day after their first lesson. They had been worn out, tired, and were walking back to the castle. She had tried to take the ice queens hand, and that's when they realized the amazing connection they felt when they touched. Emily tried to talk herself into thinking that this strange sensation when they touched was all because of their powers combining. But now she knew better, it was because this is the person she was meant to meet, the woman she was meant for.


	12. Chapter 12

**1 Year Later…**

_Dear Elsa_

_How are things? Things here are great. I miss you like crazy sis but it's too risky to travel at this point in the pregnancy. Our little one should be coming in a few weeks now and I will send you a letter the moment I get out of the delivery room so that you can come meet the new little royal. Bradley is so cute, running around the castle setting up the nursery and baby proofing various rooms. It makes me remember what I love about him. How is Emily doing? Say hello to her for me. I hope to hear back soon, love you Els. _

_Sincerely Queen Anna or Torandale _

Anna Arendelle

_Dear Anna_

_I would love to come out to meet my new niece or nephew as soon as work dies down a little bit. Things have been crazy as I try and establish new trade relations with the Northern Isles. Emily is the same, happy and carefree. She tries to help me where she can but she has never been very good at the paper work side of things, so I have her organising town events and snoozing foreign royalty. A people person through and through that one is. It will be great to see you soon. I love you more._

_Sincerely Queen Elsa or Arendelle _

Elsa Arendelle

The door to her study opening made Elsa look up from her letter. She looked to find Emily standing in the door way with two cups of tea, steam rising from the delicate china.

"Is that Anna you are writing to?" Emily asked as she set one cup on the desk in front of her wife and sat in the chair opposite her, sipping her own drink.

"Yes, she says hello by the way." Elsa said as she signed the paper.

"Tell her to wish Nickolia a happy birthday from us then."

_P.S. Wish L'ennemi a happy birthday from Emily. _

"Laenmy?" Emily questioned as she leaned over the desk to read the letter.

"Anna will know who I mean." Elsa gave her a harmless, reassuring smile. Thankful that Emily did not speak French like her and Anna, and for her trusting nature.

"Well on the topic of Nickolia and his birthday…I was thinking about taking a trip over there to see him for the big day." Emily tried her hardest to make this trip sound like a non-issue, knowing Elsa would be apprehensive. She flicked her wrist to make a fire roar to life in the fireplace as she noticed the temperature drop in the study.

"Why don't we wait until Anna has the baby and then we can go over to Torandale together?" The queen suggested.

"But I missed his last birthday and it's not every day my best friend turns twenty seven." Emily made her case as she stared into the flames. Failing to notice how the temperature went down further at the words "Best friend". "I can't miss it two years in a row. I have to go."

Elsa was silent for a long time before she let out a sigh. Her distaste for the boy her wife called friend had only grown in the years the two women had been married. From his flirtations letters and extravagant birthday and Christmas gifts, he was bad all around.

"Well then if you really want to go I will support the decision." Elsa rolled her eyes at her wife's persistence. She knew there was no talking her out of this plan once she set her mind to it.


	13. Chapter 13

"What time do you leave?" Elsa asked over her book.

"Seven tomorrow." Emily said, not looking up from the flames that leap at her will. The couple sat alone in the library this night. The rain that fell heavy against the glass of the windows created an atmosphere in the large room that Elsa didn't care for but Emily couldn't seem to get enough of.

"I wish you wouldn't do that!" Elsa mumbled as she watched her wife reach directly into the fire and shift the logs with her bare hands.

"You know it won't hurt me." Emily chuckled as she started to play with the flames again.

"Ya well it still scares me to see you elbow deep in flames." Elsa said as the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"Hey!" Emily protested as the flames were extinguished by Elsa's ice smothering them.

"_You need to learn to hold your ground. Your fire was there first so my ice shouldn't be able to budge it!"_ Elsa mocked, as she quoted what the girl had said two years ago in their first lesson together, with a wink.

"Well… look who has gotten sassy." Emily laughed as she sent sparks flying towards her smug wife. Elsa laughed as they tickled her cheeks and sent snowflakes to dance around the girl. One of the flakes found Emily's skin and it sizzled on contact with the girls higher than average body temperature. This sent Emily into fits of laughter as she fell onto the couch next to a very bitter Elsa.

"You know what this means…I am hotter than you." Emily joked as she gasped for air through the laughter.

"That means nothing; it was just because you were playing in that fire." Elsa's demeanor cracked and a small smile slipped onto her face as she watched her wife laugh. It was moments like this that Elsa lived for with her girl.

Various grunts and the bed wiggling woke Elsa from her peaceful dreams of winter the next morning, her eyes flying open and brain running through a million possible things that could be taking place on the other side of the bed behind her, none of them true. She rolled over to see Emily sitting on a traveling case trying to do up the last latch, colourful sleeves and old socks still hanging out of the dark case as her wife forced the lid shut.

"What am I looking at right now?" Elsa smiled as she watched the girl struggle for a few moments.

"Just…ugh…trying to…close this stupid thing." The brunette grunted without looking up at her.

"Packing already huh? I thought you didn't leave until tonight." The queen smiled as she rolled onto her back, watching.

"No I told you I leave at seven." Emily confirmed when she finally slid the last latch shut on her trunk.

"Oh…I thought you meant seven at night." Elsa finally took her eyes off the girl she loved to take in her surroundings, seeing the sky was still dark outside. "What time is it?"

"Five am."

"Come back to bed love." Elsa said with a smile as she reached for the girl. Emily chuckled before locking eyes with her wife.

"I need to get down to the docks to check that the crew is all there and the boat is ready."

"Since when do you worry about things like that?" Elsa asked curiously, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I just want to make sure everything is…prepared, so that I can make this trip and come back home to you safe and sound, in no time." She smiled before climbing onto the bed and crawling towards Elsa. The blonde smiled mischievously up at her before kissing her gently.

"It's just a trip to Torandale, that's a two day trip maximum and you are acting like you are going to sail to the edge of the earth, silly girl." The younger of the two joked in between kisses. "We have made the trip dozens of times."

"Yes but this time you won't be with me to protect me from all the scary sea monsters." Emily laughed as she rolled off the bed. "Come on love; walk me down to the docks."

Elsa reluctantly stood and created an ice dress that hugged her form, making the slit that ran up the leg a little higher than usual, much to the appreciation of her wife. Emily smiled as she watched Elsa walk out the door in front of her; she could tell Elsa was swaying her hips more than normal, maybe trying to convince her to stay. It was almost working…

The boat slowly drifted out of the fjord as Elsa watched the sun come up behind it, illuminating the outline of the ship. Her hand lifted to play with the end of her signature braid that was lying on her shoulder. She may have been standing on the shore but her heart and mind were on that ship with the woman she loved.

"Be safe my love." Elsa whispered as the ship finally reached a point out of her sight.

She stumbled through the town towards the castle, vaguely aware that her guards were casting worried looks in her direction as she walked. All around her Arendelle was coming to life, shop keepers opening their windows and the smell of baked goods wafted through the windows of the bakery. People started to pile into the streets, going about their normal daily business, many nodded to the queen or shook her hand but Elsa didn't really notice any of them. A numb feeling had consumed her body the second the ship had pushed away from the dock; it filled her veins with lead and clouded her mind. Emily had gone on trips alone, ones far longer than this one, but something seemed off about this time. Maybe it was the suddenness of it, or the way Emily had worried about the crew and ship. Or maybe it was the way Emily had said goodbye one too many times for it to be normal, the way she had said she loved her with just a hint of sadness tickling her tone.


	14. Chapter 14

"Queen Elsa? We need you to finalize the menu for tomorrow night." Gerda poked her head into the queen's bedroom as the blonde was shaken awake by the voice.

"Please get Emily to do it." Elsa mumbled as she rolled back over, burying her head further into the pillows.

"I normally would but seeing as it is the menu for Miss Emily's welcome back dinner it would be rather hard." Gerda chuckled as she walked over to the girl who had served as her daughter for so many years and tugging the blankets away from her face to reveal a very unhappy looking Elsa.

"Fine, give me a few minutes to dress." Elsa mumbled as she rolled over away from Gerda. Listening for the door to shut behind the maid, Elsa stared out the window at the rising sun. Thoughts of seeing her wife ran threw her head, it had only been a week and Elsa felt as if it had been years since the girl left.

_One more day _

_One more day and then she will be safe and sound back here_

_Just till tomorrow_

Elsa tamed her hair in the mirror next to her bed and waved on a new dress before heading down to the ball room where she knew Gerda would be waiting for her. Waltzing into the room Elsa was quick to spot Gerda, with her arms over flowing with papers and cloth samples, on the other side of the dance floor.

"I thought I said a small welcome back dinner." Elsa laughed as she strutted towards the woman.

"Yes well we haven't had a party in some time Elsa and you know how Emily loves to dance so I thought…"

"Oh shush, Emily will love it." The blonde chuckled as the maid rambled. She was glad she had Gerda to make a fuss out of things like this and save her the trouble of doing it herself. "Gerda I have been meaning to ask you…Anna will be having her child soon and she has asked me to go out there after the birth and I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

"Oh, Elsa. I wouldn't want to intrude." Gerda mumbled as tears filled her eyes.

"Nonsense, I know it would mean a lot to Anna if you were there. You have been like a mother to us."

Gerda couldn't respond except for a nod as tears started to leak from her eyes. Elsa gave her a small smile. The door to the ball room burst open, interrupting Gerda when she opened her mouth to speak.

"My Queen, a ship is approaching. Flying Torandale flags." The guard who flew into the room burst out these words with a smile. Elsa immediately raced from the room as fast as her high heels could take her, Emily returning a day early was the only thing Elsa could think about as she ran. Out the doors of the castle and across the bridge that lead to towns, through the streets and onto the docks she raced with a smile on her face. Not knowing or caring about the strange looks the commoners were giving their queen as she ran past them, the only thing on her mind was her wife. She reaches the docks just as the ship was pulling up and a wave of Déjà vu over took her.

_When she reached the docks the ship was already docked and people in strange clothing were starting to walk down the dock towards her guards. They all had dark hair and even the women wore men's clothing. There were not a lot of deviations in their clothing choices, there pants being made out of either a plain black material or a foreign looking dark blue material that looked as if it was tough and rough to the touch. Their shirts were all plain with no embellishments and were all solid colors._ _The group of stranger parted as a young woman appeared behind them. The strangers knelt to one knee, bowing their heads as the women walked past them. The girl was wearing men's clothing as well but that did nothing to hide her feminine curves. Her pants were made of the same rough blue material. Her shirt was plain and black with short sleeves. She looked to be around the same age as the Queen or maybe a little older. The only thing that set her apart from the others was a small silver crown set upon her dark hair, which was tucked into a clean bun on the back of her head._

That was the first time she saw Emily, dear lord she had taken her breath away. Elsa couldn't have guessed how much and how fast this girl would become the only thing keeping her head above water, keeping her alive. The blonde had never thought that a single person could be her whole world and her anchor to reality when the storm raged on for too long. The boat nicked the dock and the crew went to work securing it. Elsa bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited impatiently for the girl she knew would walk off that ramp. But instead of her beautiful wife, off walked him…


	15. Chapter 15

"Nickolia?" Elsa outraged cry startled the boy and he stumbled back a step, his foot catching the edge of the dock. The queen took great pleasure in watching him slip off the wooden edge and splash into the fjord. She looked up expectantly at the boat, waiting for the reprimanding voice of her wife to find her ears. But no sure cry came; and all she heard was the splashes as Nickolia tried to heave himself back onto the dock. Once he was finally back on two feet, although soaking wet, he gave the queen a dazzling smile.

"Elsa, what has it been, a year?" Elsa had to give the boy this, even soaking wet and red faced; he still managed to be extremely charming. His dark curls clung to his forehead with water and Elsa gave a slight chuckle at the sight.

"Yes a year I believe. How are you?" The blonde put on her best dignitary smile and walked towards the boy with her hand extended.

"Oh lets skip pleasantries shall we Elsa, at least while Emily's not around. We both know you think I am L'ennemi." Nick chuckled as he shook his head slightly.

"Oh you ah read Anna's letter…"

"Yes, Emily may not speck French but I in fact do. Speaking of my girl, where is she? I thought she would be with you." Nick smiled and began to crane his neck to see around Elsa and over to the shore.

"With...with me, what do you mean?" Elsa's features clouded with worry.

"Well yes, when she wrote and said she couldn't attend my birthday I thought a visit to sweet Arendelle was well over due."

"I'm sorry I'm confused. Emily sailed over a week ago to go to Torandale to see you." Elsa exclaimed as her worry grew.

"No...She specifically said she wasn't coming. I have the letter here." Tearing the letter from his hands Elsa read it three times before she started to panic.

_Dearest Nickolia._

_I am so sorry but I can't make it to Torandale this year. Elsa and I are far too busy to make the trip right now but I promise to come home as soon as things die down. Please make sure my brother is there for Anna in this tough time during the pregnancy. We both know he is going to want to isolate himself when things get rough, but you can't let him Nicky. Anyway, I am sorry again and I will find a way to make it up to you. Love you without end; Happy Birthday. _

_With love: Queen Consort Emily of Arendelle. _

Elsa raced off towards the boat house, her heels counting the steps she took on the wooden dock, with the boy in tow. Reaching the old building that stood just off to the shore, she didn't bother to knock and threw the door open without so how as a hello. The dock master sat up in his chair in surprise, ready to curse out who ever the intruder was before seeing it was his queen.

"Queen Elsa, to what do I owe…" Elsa cut the man off.

"What was the course my wife set for her journey?" She was panicking and her words came out in a hurry, spilling from her lips.

"Just to Torandale and back, your majesty." The man's head tilted toward the floor as he spoke and both Elsa and Nickolia could see something like fear flash through his eyes.

"Just to Torandale, you are sure?" Nick pressed as he pushed past the blonde to stand closer to the man. Elsa's head was spinning by the time she felt him brush by her, the boys hand was pushing against her shoulder as he stood slightly in front of her. The hand was welcome as it kept Elsa on her feet when the world started spinning; she knew its only purpose was to stop her from attacking the dock worker but it still helped.

"Well…" The dock master rocked back on his feet, uncertain.

"Well? Well what?" Elsa basically yelled at him as she tried to step forward only to be held back by the hand.

"The boat was, over prepared. The Queen Consort assured me it was only a precaution but she had the boat stocked with enough food and water to go on a journey lasting at least… a month."


End file.
